


Jung Hoseok and his Undeniable Attraction to Built Man (technically pt 2)

by hobabie02 (soapinyourface)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gym AU, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Tease, M/M, at the endish, borderline dirty but not really, can't believe i tagged that, hoseok is horny, jaebum's happy trail, very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapinyourface/pseuds/hobabie02
Summary: Jung Hoseok isn't a gym person, never was , never will be. However he will never (and I repeat, never) pass on a chance to go to the gym just to see built men working out
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Jung Hoseok and his Undeniable Attraction to Built Man (technically pt 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seokiegiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokiegiggles/gifts).



> uh,,,,i wrote half of this after 3 days of finals so what is even a word lmao there's going to be errors everywhere so forgive me
> 
> warnings: the following gym activities aren't really the most safest to do, proceed at your own caution (pls don't plop down on your partner's laps while they're trying to do bench press unannounced just in case they drop it)

  
  


“Hyung” Hoseok plopped himself right in front of Jaebeom when he was ready to leave with his gym bag, “can I come too?” 

“Hoseok, didn’t you say you hate working out though? So why are you asking now?” Jaebeom kept on putting on his shoes until Hoseok pulled on his arm. 

“Can’t I just go to the gym with you? I don’t have to do traditional “working out” things, I could get a yoga mat and do planks and what not, not everything at the gym has to involve lifting weights.” Hoseok pleaded with round eyes that no one could resist, the ones that Jimin called the “sugar baby” look that can get him whatever he wants. 

“Ok, get ready, I’ll wait for you.” Jaebeom smiled and patted Hoseok’s butt fondly to send him to change. Hoseok turned back to stick his tongue out at him before giggling away. 

Hoseok knew his outfit wasn’t really “workout” appropriate and more like a casual summer day with his loose sleeveless tank and short shorts that Jaebeom eyed at, but whatever, like he said he wasn’t there to lift weights. 

They haven’t even gotten out of the locker rooms and Jaebeom had to remove Hoseok’s wandering hands away from his biceps twice. 

“Hoseok-ah, I’m trying to change and your hand is preventing my shirt going down.” Jaebeom whined while his voice is muffled by the shirt he’s trying to put on.

“But you should’ve just changed before we left, like me.” Hoseok’s hands reluctantly left Jaebeom’s arms but not without a lingering touch on his pecs. 

_Big tiddies_ , Hoseok’s mind supplied.

Jaebeom sighed and finally pulled his shirt down and before Hoseok’s hand can sneak their way to his revealed biceps again, he picked up his water bottle and a towel before heading out the locker room.

Hoseok knew his limits, well sort of. Will he just completely latch onto Jaebeom without scoping out the scene and noting how many people were there? No, so right now he forced himself to keep a distance from Jaebeom and actually promising himself to do something at the gym. He got one the low blocks to put his feet on for elevated pushups and got in position, but instead of actually doing pushups he stared at the way Jaebeom’s chest rose and fell.

“Hoseok-ah,” Jaebeom called out from the machine fly, “you know I can see you right?” He stopped and crossed his arms to fully stare at Hoseok.

Hoseok quickly snapped out of his daze and averted his eyes away, a blush crept up his face as he muttered a “I guess now hyung”. 

Jaebeom shook his head fondly before heading back to working out while Hoseok tried to look at any place of the gym other than him. That was when he spotted the yoga balls all pushed together in a corner and his eyes lit up. Immediately he abandoned doing push ups and got one of the yoga balls excitedly. Hoseok rolled the yoga ball close to Jaebeom and laid on top of it, leaning back until he’s formed an arch on the yoga ball.

“Hyung, you look weird from upside down.” Hoseok commented with a shit eating grin, earning him a kick on the yoga ball from Jaebeom.

“Hey! I could’ve fallen on the ground from that!” Hoseok grumbled before sitting up on the yoga ball and started absentmindedly bouncing on it.

“But how many times have you scared me when I was making dinner? Huh? Hoseok I was cutting stuff and could’ve cut my finger off!” Jaebeom raised his eyebrows slightly to accentuate his point, but which Hoseok just waved it off. 

“You call that a scare? Me latching onto your shoulders and then asking you what are you making nicely?” Hoseok batted his eyelashes purposely, he knew Jaebeom’s weaknesses, and he plans on using them to his advantage. 

“Yes, especially when you come out of nowhere and sometimes stick your hand in my shirt, or my pants if we are being very honest here.” Jaebeom refused to look at Hoseok’s pleading eyes, which Hoseok then huffed at him for. 

“Well not my fault that you have a really nice happy trail.” Hoseok smiled proudly, causing Jaebeom’s cheeks to flame up and to shush him. 

“Why did you have to say that out loud? Everyone can hear that!” Jaebeom almost jumped down to cover Hoseok’s mouth, but Hoseok rolled off the yoga ball and just giggled. 

“I’m stating the truth! I love feeling the fuzziness of your happy trail, it’s oddly comforting!” Hoseok exclaimed. Jaebeom shook his head before settling on a bench press that was inclined, allowing him to half sit up.

Hoseok instead saw this as an invitation, with the way Jaebeom’s legs were spread wide to support himself, Hoseok couldn’t help but to sit in his lap that looked so...homely. 

So Hoseok picked himself up and lightly stepped to Jaebeom and straddled his legs before plopping himself down on his lap. Jaebeom brought his arm down with the weights at that moment, and his arms faltered a bit from the sheer surprise of Hoseok right in front of him.

“Hoseok! I could’ve drop this!” Jaebeom was trying hard not to raise his voice overwhelmingly while setting the weights onto the safety bar above him. 

“I’m sorry daddy I’ve been bad,” Hoseok whispered jokingly while leaning forward to put a hand between their bodies and stroked down the middle of the older’s chest. 

“One,” Jaebeom said as he held onto Hoseok’s hips and pushed him backwards, “this isn’t the time and place to call me daddy, and two, I knew I shouldn’t have brought you here if you’re going to behave like a brat.” To which Hoseok just used his wide eyes and pout combo, hoping that will convey to Jaebeom that that was just a joke. 

“And third,” Jaebeom wasn’t finished yet, as his palms trace the way Hoseok’s sides curved from his waist to his hips, “what are you going to do about this? This is mainly your fault.” With that said, he pulled Hoseok closer to him and lifted his hips up to him.

Hoseok’s face immediately flushed red, he had to hold back an involuntary whimper when he felt Jaebeom’s hardening cock pressed against him. Was he being a little bit too horny at the gym? Yes, definitely. But his justification is that he couldn’t help it, not with fucking Im Jaebeom over there that looks like every fantay he had since high school. Especially with how little people at the gym right now, he didn’t really care about being judged for the amount of PDA he’s displaying (maybe it’ll come bite him in the ass later but he’s not worried about that). 

“Well we can take care of that in the showers.” Hoseok winked and again laid his hand on Jaebeom’s chest, except it’s his pecs this time. He got a squeeze in before Jaebeom removed his hand away. 

“Then walk in front of me,” Jaebeom’s voice faded into a whisper at the end, to which Hoseok would poke fun at how shy he got, but decided that will be saved for another time. 

Hoseok made a point to sway his hips more than necessary when walking back to the locking rooms and opened up Jaebeom’s locker for him, hoping that the older will press against him to reach his stuff. Instead Jaebeom saw through him and just stood there and waited for Hoseok because “you opened my locker you might as well take the stuff out”. Hoseok huffed and grabbed Jaebeom’s gym bag and his own change of clothes before running off to the showers, but not before Jaebeom calling after him for why he’s hurrying. 

Jaebeom stepped into the shower only to immediately get attacked by Hoseok who has aiming the showerhead at him.

“AH! Hoseok-ah how old are you now?” Jaebeom laughed as he tried to push his wet locks from his face and back while dodging Hoseok’s persistent attack. 

“Mentally I’m 6 but I think it’s just that you’re mentally 7 but you don’t want to admit it.” Hoseok held onto the shower head and said mischievously .

“Hey, you didn’t have to come for me.” Jaebeom faked annoyance as he tried to chase Hoseok in the little square of the shower space for the shower head, and when he finally caught Hoseok, he got him pinned against a corner with his eyes closed and that heart shaped million dollar smile on display. Jaebeom took over the shower head and placed it on the designated place and dragged Hoseok under it to finally wash off.

Hoseok enjoyed the fall of water on his back, although the pressure could be a little bit better, but it’s a public gym after all. He wrapped his arms around Jaebeom’s neck and slowly closed his eyes, being satiated by the shower and a warm chest against him. 

Jaebeom used one of his hands to nudge Hoseok’s head down so he could press butterfly kisses on his eyelids, which caught the younger by surprise and his eyes flew open. 

“Oh-, what about your, uh” Hoseok tried to look down but Jaebeom stuck out his finger to prevent his chin from dropping.

“Well thanks to you,” Jaebeom said with a smirk, “nothing ruins the mood better than a mock water fight in the shower.” 

“Well if that’s so,” Hoseok tilted his head to the side, something Jaebeom noticed him doing when he’s fake thinking. At that moment, Hoseok’s eyes possessed an undeniable spark in them.

“Raincheck for tonight? But you have to let me touch your tiddies though!” Hoseok begged and pleaded, and with a roll of his eyes, Jaebeom agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> also jaebeom and hoseok should be a counterexample of what to do in gym showers (pls don't make a fucking mess i beg) 
> 
> not to self plug but the reason i said technically part 2 is bc part 1 was hoseok was being a fool in front of yoongi which you can read it right here https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196920/chapters/45636373 :)
> 
> also my twt is @glossysunhobs pls talk to me i want frends


End file.
